Max Flexer
'''Max Flexer' (Macho San in Japan) is the hyperactive fitness-themed foe who first appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Max Flexer's first appearance in the series was as a monster who appears in the episode Fitness Fiend. He was ordered to do a fitness workout with King Dedede and Kirby after they overate a very tasty snack. His methods are both extremely dangerous and unorthodox. He uses a bunch of strange machines to whip his clients into shape while shouting and rhyming. During his exercises, his clients also have to fight to survive while exercising. Max Flexer's methods worked however, and he crushes Kirby's belly causing him to upchuck the snacks and return to normal. Kirby then inhaled Max Flexer's headset and became Mike Kirby. Kirby sang a terrible tune like he did in previous episodes. In the midst of all the singing, Max Flexer covers his ears but was still overwhelmed by the terrible singing. He finally couldn't take it anymore and is destroyed in a huge explosion that caused the castle to crumble. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack thumb|150px|left| Max Flexer faces off against Kirby once more. Like a few other characters in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''(namely Chef Shiitake, Escargoon, and Customer Service), Max Flexer reappears in ''Kirby Mass Attack. He appears in the Kirby Quest sub-game, in Stage 17 of Chapter 2. Instead of acting as a regular foe, Max Flexer is faced in a bonus round of sorts, and thus does not counterattack. If the player misses during one of their turns, he will flee, ending the battle. He has 330 HP and gives a whopping 1400 EXP when defeated. The arena where Max Flexer is fought is based heavily on his stage in the anime. In addition to the arena's visuals, the music that plays during the battle often uses the word "'はい" (Hai) in it, which was the main word that Max Flexer used in his song in the Japanese version of the anime. "Hai" is Japanese for "yes" or "yeah." The music remains the same in the overseas version of the game as well. Max Flexer dances around, occasionally saying "Hey!" in a deep voice, while balancing a Maxim Tomato on his head. This tomato is the source of the EXP gained by the Kirbys after Max Flexer's defeat. Physical Appearance Max Flexer appears dressed as a traditional fitness instructor. Being a fitness instructor, he is also in great shape. He has curly pink hair, red wristbands, white shoes, and wears a retro-styled yellow jumpsuit with a red stripe running down it. He also wears a headset on the right side of his face and has brownish, tanned skin. He has stereotypical trainer's sunglasses that almost always have a shine on them. His mouth is very large, even larger than Kirby's, and is full of pearly white teeth. Trivia *Max Flexer's voice, mannerisms, and profession make him an obvious parody of real-life fitness expert Richard Simmons. *While Max Flexer makes Dedede and Kirby exercise in the Japanese version, King Dedede's iconic theme can be heard in the background. *At the end of the exercise sequence (in the Japanese version of the episode), Kirby's Dream Land's credits song (Riding on the Spring Breeze) can be heard. *Max Flexer is one of the few monsters that can talk. *Max Flexer is one of the few monsters to actually fulfill its purpose, the others being Hardy in A Dental Dilemma, Delivery Man in Delivery Dilemma, Paint Roller in Dedede's Monsterpiece, and Cold Virus in Something to Sneeze At. *Max Flexer is the only monster that has a last name. *Mike Kirby's singing is loud enough to actually crack Max Flexer's sunglasses. Quotes Gallery File:Th machosan.png|Max Flexer on stage. File:Fatties.jpg|Max Flexer with a fattened Kirby and King Dedede. File:Max Boom.jpg|Max Flexer about to explode due to Mike Kirby's horrible singing. Sprites MaxFlexerKMA.png|Kirby Mass Attack'' ja:マッチョサン Category:Anime Characters Category:Demon Beast Category:Mike Enemies